One Year
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: When Kana left, it tore Hatori apart, but he didn't show it. Once the winter came however, those around him knew he was far from okay. Is there any way to thaw Hatori's frozen and fearful heart? WARNING- m x m pairing. There's no sex. Twelve little drabble things. Hatori/Aya


**A set of 12 drabble-y things about Hatori's anguish over Kana and how a certain snake slithered into his heart. HATORI/AYA IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Fruits Basket. All rights belong to Natsuki Takaya. **

_January_

The cold air bites at his nose as he walks to his car. Kyo had pissed Haru off, and needed mending. The doctor needed mending too, but not something that would be easily fixed. He closed his eyes, the cars keys in the lock. He sighed. He now hated the cold, but it was starting to not bother him, for he was making himself become numb.

He got into the vehicle and contemplated buckling up. Eventually he did, succumbing to his smarter thoughts. He drove to the dog's house, thinking about how easily he had let her go.

_February_

Hatori sat, listening to Momiji tell him about the games he had played at school, wishing he cared more. He did want to be excited with the rabbit, but he was still numb from the pain. The snow still fell in large drifts, not showing any signs of stopping. Momiji could tell something was wrong with Hatori, and decided to leave him alone for a while.

Hatori walked to the window and looked at the small, white crystals spilling from the heavens. He sighed and turned away.

"This winter is never ending."

_March_

The spring was coming, as sure as the rain would fall. Hatori sat with Aya and Shigure. They were going on about some cruel plot to trick the dog's poor editor. Whenever the snake looked at what was once the strongest person he knew, he felt a terrible ache within his chest. Hatori had broken, and Aya wasn't sure anything could fix him.

Hatori wanted to enjoy the time with his friends, but he couldn't make himself smile. He heard what they were saying, and knew that at one point in his life, he would've laughed with them.

_April_

Aya had been lurking around Hatori, eyeing him suspiciously for a couple of weeks. He was afraid of where Hatori's mind was beginning to go. Kana had been gone for a year now. He'd kept himself together until the snow began to fall, and he himself began to fall.

When Aya confronted him about it, he tried to deny it. After days of not dropping it, the dragon broke and let Aya talk to him. He didn't know it, but he was about to start healing.

_May_

Aya had moved in. The doctor couldn't believe that he'd let himself fall so far that others could see his misery. The snake had been in Hatori's house for nearly two weeks. Hatori was beginning to question why he had agreed upon the situation.

As he stood gazing out at the last small traces of winter, Aya walked into the room and hugged the dragon. Hatori didn't notice, but he actually let himself smile.

_June_

Summer had arrived. The weather was absurdly warm and Aya insisted that Hatori take off some work and go on a weekend trip to the lake. Hatori found himself agreeing, for the sake of seeing Aya happy. And to keep the snake off his back.

On the last night at the lakehouse, Aya kissed Hatori. The dragon's heart was beginning to melt.

_July_

After the weekend at the lake, Aya began to kiss Hatori more often. The doctor liked it, and as time went on, he began to accept that Aya was helping him. He was healing. He still was nervous about letting anyone in, but he was starting to think that maybe he could let Aya in.

Permanently.

_August_

Hatori asked Aya out, officially. It had now been a full 16 months since Kana had to forget, and he owed all his progress to Aya. He had proven that he wasn't always the jokester that Yuki knew him to be. There was an eloquent and logical side to Aya. It was magical and beautiful. They were like opposite seasons, winter and summer. Hatori had always preferred cold and snow, but with Aya, he was beginning to see the beauty in the warmth and sun.

As the grass and flowers grew and changed, so too would the dragon.

_September_

Aya was now in Hatori's bedroom. The dragon loved seeing the normal setup with an explosion of colors and items that screamed "AYA!" He almost didn't notice some of the changes in his house. But when he did, he would swear that it had always looked that way.

Proof that Aya was always meant to be with Hatori.

_October_

The start of fall was gorgeous and Hatori knew he loved Aya. Shigure had noticed his change in mood recently and had asked if he'd found a pretty little school girl to flirt with. But of course the dog would say something like that. He was a creep. In a funny, crazy, nonthreatening kind of way.

Halloween was near and Aya was decorating the house with all sorts of spooky things. He liked it. Aya was insisting on going out to a party, but when Hatori saw him in his skimpy costume, he decided they were spending their evening in the bedroom.

_November_

Aya was at work late and wasn't expecting Hatori to pick him up. When he entered the front of his store, he jumped and screamed before laughing hysterically. Mine came running into the room, but chuckled when she saw that it was only Hatori that had startled the flamboyant shop owner.

Hatori hugged Aya and had him hurry. They left and met Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji for dinner. Shigure eyed them suspiciously and Yuki noticed that his brother wasn't completely annoying.

_December_

Hatori, with the surprising permission of Akito, proposed to the snake. Aya cried and cried, so happy that Hatori loved him that much. He, of course, said yes. They finally told everyone about their relationship, and Shigure cried hysterically with Aya. They had all seen Hatori at his worst and were lucky to see him at his best, Aya by his side.

**I have been on for a year! It honestly doesn't feel like that long. I've gained so much as a writer. I've got so many lovely reviews and I've pushed my boundaries. I've earned more follows/favourites of my account than I thought possible, and it's because I have lovely follower/supporter type people. I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. I'm never confident about the things I do, but the support I have gained here makes me feel so amazing. I feel like challenging myself now to see what I can do. I still have yet to write longer chapters, but I think for now its okay. So, thankyou thankyou thankyou! **

**xoxo ~~cnaheartsbotdf**

**P.S.- I know that this is written kinda weird. I wanted to try a different-ish perspective/style. Tell me how it worked? xo**


End file.
